Kirby and Pikachu back at Ya
by PikminF
Summary: Ash and the gang get sucked into another dimension while fighting team rocket, there Pikachu meets Kirby a young star warrior and battles alongside Pikachu against King Dedede
1. World of Pokemon

**Author's Note:** This is a Story where Ash and Pikachu teams up with Kirby against King Dedede and Team Rocket

In the world of Pokemon, People train magical creatures called Pokemon and sometimes raise them as pets. They also can battle other Pokemon and even compete in contests, A Pokemon trainer named Ash got his first Pokemon at Professor Oak's Lab, Pikachu. Ash's Goal is to become a Pokemon Master and meet new people and pokemon. A sinister trio known as Team Rocket has been following Ash and his Friends in order to capture his Pikachu, each time they try they fail and get blasted off every time. Ash has traveled to the Johto region to compete in the Johto league, Ash is now traveling with Misty and Brock.


	2. Kirby the Star Warrior

Long ago there was a war against Nightmare, One Star Warrior named Kirby crashed on Popstar and met Tiff and Tuff. Kirby has faced big and small monsters from NME, who makes deals with King Dedede. Kirby is able to swallow things such as monsters and sometimes gain their abilities. A masked star warrior named Meta Knight serves as Kirby's mentor and helps Kirby against certain monsters. Kirby is not able to speak and is not intelligent because Kirby is only a child but can understand human language. Kirby's favorite thing is food. Kirby will do anything for food. King Dedede is Kirby's arch nemesis he leads an army of Waddle Dees and they are pretty weak when alone. Kirby maybe pink but he is a powerful puffball.


	3. Taking a Break at the Spring

**Johto**

Ash and his friends are taking a break from walking and doing some training for the next gym battle. "Alright Pikachu try your thunderbolt," Ash commanded "Pikachuu!" Pikachu cried as he thunderbolted the tree stump "That looked good buddy keep it up and will win the next gym!" Ash said "Ash is really training hard for his next gym battle." Brock Said "He's always confident on winning a gym badge" Misty Said

Meanwhile with the team rocket "What are those twerps up to?" Jessie asked "Training as usual." James said "While there busy training, lets gets ready to catch Pikachu!" Meowth Said "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried as Jessie returned him to his pokeball


	4. Thuncat on the loose

**Dreamland**

At Kirby's House, Kirby was sleeping until Tokkari waked him up "Hey wake up Kirby!" Tokkari said, Kirby wondered. "There is a monster attacking Capppy Town!" Kirby then raced off

The monster was causing destruction as the Cappies were panicking. King Dedede then stopped his car "I hope that monster destroys Kirby!" King Dedede said "Go get Kirby Thuncat!" Escargoon yelled.

Kirby then saw Cappy Town's destruction "Kirby!" someone then called, it was Tiff and Tuff as they arrived to see what the monster was exactly. "poyo!" Kirby pointed to the monster "That's the monster alright" Tiff said "Go get em Kirby" Tuff said. Kirby then went to Cappy Town to stop that monster

"What's taking that puffball so long?!" King Dedede said. Kirby then made it to the town, "Alright Thuncat let's roast Kirby like raw chicken." King Dedede Said


	5. Portal to Dreamland

**Meanwhile in Johto**

Team rocket fired a missile containing a net and it caught Pikachu. "pika!" Pikachu cried "Oh no!" Ash said. Team Rocket then laughed manically "Prepare for trouble! Make it double! To protect the world from devastation, to unite all people with in our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie, James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth that's right!" Team rocket said "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried

"Team Rocket!" the gang said "We are taking Pikachu and leaving!" James said, the balloon started to fly off. "No you don't Noctowl help Pikachu!" he said as he threw the pokeball. A shiny red brown owl came out to help the electric mouse

"Arbok go! You too, Victreebel!" As soon as Victreebel came out of its pokeball it started attacking James head "Not me, them!" James said

"Noctowl, confusion!" Ash commanded as the owl used psychic powers, "Arbok use Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded the venom snake "Victoreebel use your vine whip attack!" James commanded the pitcher plant but as they were about to attack a dark portal appeared in the sky and was pulling them with a strong force "What's going on!?" Misty asked "I don't know!" Brock said, "What's this?!" Jessie said "Maybe it's some sort of portal to another world." James said, "Well whatever it is I am afraid to find out." Meowth said "Guys hang on, it's sucking us up!" Ash said as the portal sucked them up, they all screamed in fear, what kind of world are they going to exactly? Probably one they never thought of,


	6. Pikachu to the rescue

**Back in Cappy Town**

Kirby was still fighting the electric tiger, he tried to swallow the electricity but it was no good, "What are we going to do?" Tuff asked, "Kirby I l know you can do it!" Tiff said

King dedede laughed "Kirby looks like cooked pork on the grill!" Dedede said until the portal from johto appeared; ash woke up and saw the strange things in the town "Could this be the world?" He thought but then he saw Kirby in trouble "It looks like that pink thing right there is in trouble!"

"Alright Pikachu help that thing out with thunderbolt!" he commanded the electric mouse as Pikachu attacked "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, the electric tiger roared in pain "What the?!" Dedede and Escargoon said shocked

"Who is that guy?" Tuff said "I don't know but that mouse of his must be helping Kirby defeat that monster!" Tiff said, she then yelled at the boy with the red hat

"HEY KID" Tiff yelled, Ash then noticed them "huh?" ash said "Who are you and where did you come from?" Tiff asked the boy with the red hat "I will explain later, can you help this little guy?" Ash said "Yes we can, just use your thunderbolt attack and watch!" Tiff said

"Pikachu aim your thunderbolt toward the pink guy!" Ash said "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as he aimed the electricity toward Kirby, "Kirby, now suck up that electricity!" Tiff said "Poyo!" Kirby said as he begin to inhale the electricity

Ash was shocked "Woah it can inhale the attacks?!" Ash said. Kirby then transformed into Spark Kirby "Awesome! It became the element that it absorbed!" Ash said "Kirby has become Spark Kirby!" Tiff said

"Well this should be electrifying." Escargoon said "Alright Thuncat shows those to batteries who is really charged up here!" Dedede said. Thuncat then started to shoot electricity

"Pikachu dodge them and use thunderbolt!"Ash said, Pikachu begin to dodge all of them as well as Kirby did the same thing they both thundbolted the tiger as it exploded "Pikachu!" Pikachu said to Kirby "Pikachu!" Kirby mimicked Pikachu's name

"I can't believe it I got roasted by not only Kirby, but an electric mouse as well!" King Dedede said. "What kind of animal has electricity powers and moves at super speed?" Escargoon said as they drove the car back to the castle

"We did it Pikachu!" Ash said "Pikachu!" Pikachu said "Poyo!" Kirby said, "Oh that's right, hey buddy what is your name?" Ash asked "His name is Kirby." Tiff said "Huh Kirby?" Ash said "That's right he is a young Star Warrior" Tuff said "A Star Warrior." Ash said "Anyway I am Ash Ketchum and a strange dark portal brought me here." Ash explained "Ash and who is the yellow mouse?" Tiff asked "This is Pikachu, Pikachu is a Pokemon" Ash said

"We actually be happy let you live in the castle" Tiff said "Poyo" Kirby said, "Wow that would be great." Ash said


	7. Pokemon are real

**At the Castle**

King Dedede and Escargoon were explaining to NME about the boy with the red cap and the electric mouse "Dedede I think this is no ordinary mouse." NME salesman said "Then what was that mouse that the kid had?" Dedede asked "The mouse is an electric type Pokemon known as Pikachu." the salesman explained "Pikachu? Pokemon?" they both asked "A pokemon is a monster that has been trained by its master, the kid with the red cap and his pokemon must have got here while we were testing out our dimension sender." The salesman said

"You mean that the portal was all Nightmare Enterprises idea?! Dedede asked "That's right but if you want to get rid of Pikachu you're going to have to get a monster that is good against electricity." The salesman said "Tell me what type of monster that?!" Dedede said angrily "Unfortunetly I'm not a Pokemon expert so I have to do a little research" the salesman said and then the TV turned off.

 **Meanwhile somewhere in the forest**

Team rocket was wondering around the forest "Where are we anyways?" Meowth wondered "Well I think we are in another world judging by how we got here." Jessie said "Well that's certainly interesting" James said, then Meowth noticed Dedede's castle "Hey look over their!" Meowth said "What Meowth?" Jessie said "I think he is pointing to that castle."James said "Where ever there is a castle there is a king!" Meowth said "Right so if we go there he will tell us the name of this place!" Jessie said

 **Back at the Castle**

"I see so you're from a world where people train monsters and become friends with them" Tiff's father said "That's right" Ash said "Boy I wonder what it is like to have a pet monster that can fight for you?" Lalala said "Do they grow stronger?" Lololo asked "Pokemon evolve certain ways such as evolution stones and trading, not just by growing stronger" Ash said

"Hey Tiff?" Ash asked "what is it?" Tiff said "If Kirby understands human language then why can't he talk normally?" Ash asked "well you see Kirby is only a baby," Tiff said "Really, well it must be pretty hard try to keep it an eye on him" ash said

"But he is powerful as he is able to inhale certain elements from certains enemies and gains their abilities." Tiff said "I see but why was that monster attacking Kirby?" Ash said "King Dedede." Tuff said "King who?" Ash asked "King Dedede is jealous of Kirby and what's to get rid of Kirby so he orders monsters from a company called NME." Tiff said

"I know someone like that." Ash said "Who is that?" Tuff asked "Team Rocket!" Ash said "Team Rocket?" Tiff said "Yes they are a group of crooks who try and steal my Pikachu and have been following me since then!" Ash said "That sounds like Dedede alright." Tiff said "I bet they got here too, and I hope brock and misty are ok." Ash said "Brock and Misty?" Tiff said

"Yes they have been with me during my journey but I know they are out there somewhere" Ash said "We can help look for them tomorrow!" Tiff said "Great thanks!" Ash said


	8. Team Rocket team up

**Later that Night**

Team rocket were sneaking in the Castle "Ok all clear" Meowth whispered "Now let's check every door" James whispered they then started opening each door carefully.

 **Meanwhile**

King Dedede was thinking what is strong against Pikachu "What type can clobber that Pikachu? Dedede said to himself "Perhaps maybe metal?" Escargoon asked "Electricity is used to power metal you snail head!" He then hammered the purple snail "OW sorry it was just a guess." Escargoon said

"You're going to need more than a type advantage if you want to defeat that Pikachu…" Someone said, King Dedede then said "Huh who's there?!" Team Rocket then came out from hiding and introduce their selves with the motto "Prepare for trouble, make it double, to protect the world from devastation, to unite all people with in our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie, James, team rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth that's right! wobbuffet!" Team rocket said their motto

"Team Rocket?" Escargoon questioned "So you know about Pikachu?" Dedede asked "Of course we do," Meowth said "we have been trying to capture Pikachu for countless times but we fail." James said "Instead of destroying Pikachu why not capture Pikachu? It could be for your own good." Jessie said "Say I think your right! That little mouse could be turned into a monster and be able to destroy Kirby" Dedede said "Kirby?" Meowth said "Who is Kirby?" James asked

"He is a pink puffball that is a star warrior," Escargoon said "A Star Warrior huh? Jessie said "Sounds interesting, alright we have got a deal!" Meowth said "Well that's great because with your help will clobber Kirby and capture Pikachu!" They all Laughed Maniacally. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried


	9. Looking for Brock and Misty

**Cappy Town**

Misty and Brock were wondering what world they were in "Hey Brock where do you think we are right now? Misty asked "I don't but something tells me we have been sucked into that portal and have been brought here." Brock said "Maybe we should ask the police for advice." Brock said

At the police staion they asked the chief if he has seen Pikachu "Sir have you seen a yellow mouse that is electric?" Brock asked "hmm… Oh I remember!" the chief said "Really!?" Misty said "Yes you see a yellow rodent helped a pink star warrior named Kirby fight a monster that was attacking our city, it was certainly shocking!" The chief said

"Thanks sir! Can you tell us where?" Brock said "Well if you go to the castle you will probably find your friends there!" The chief said "Great let's go!" Brock said

 **The Throne Room**

The king turned the TV on "Hey there Dedede, say have you got some new friends?" NME salesman question "We are team rocket sir and we try to capture the twerp's Pikachu." Meowth said "Team Rocket? The Organization well known for finding powerful and rare Pokemon?" the salesman asked "Yup these three are members of Team Rocket!" Dedede said "Send us a Monster that is electricity proof and is able to capture small things." Escargoon said "Uh Sorry to say this but NME does not have any monster's that can capture things" the salesman said

"WHAT!? Listen this ain't no fishing game" Dedede said "NME only has monsters that are used for battle and combat, not for catching tiny rodents like a mouse trap. You're going to have to figure out a way yourself."

The TV then shut off

"Well the salesman did not help," Jessie said "yeah so what?!" Dedede said "We can build a machine" Meowth said "Did you say you are good at building mechanics for capturing things?" Escargoon said "Of course we are your majesty all we need is a lab" James said "You have come to right place!" Dedede said

 **Outside the castle**

Ash sent out Noctowl to help look for Brock and Misty "Who's that Pokemon Ash?" Tiff Asked Ash "That's Noctowl. The normal Noctowl is a different color then this one" Ash said "So how is Noctowl going to help us?" Tiff asked "Just watch, Ok Noctowl if you see Brock or Misty let us know!" Ash said as Noctowl flew away

As noctowl was flying away Escargoon was looking through his binoculars "Sir what is that flying in the distance?" Escargoon said, King Dedede did not know what it was "Beats me." He said "It's the twerp's Noctowl" Meowth said "What's a Noctowl?" Escargoon asked "Another Pokemon! This kid has probably got like more of them Pokemon" Dedede said

"Well I hope this machine captures Pikachu" Escargoon said "We will have to find out for ourselves" Dedede said, they then continued working on the machine


	10. Pikachu and Kirby vs Mechanical Menace

**In the Sky**

Noctowl was searching for Ash's friends, Tokkori was flying by "hey wise guy looking for someone?" he asked "hoot, hoot" Noctowl said "Looking for your friends, you mean the red headed kid and the brown haired guy?" He asked, noctowl then replied yes,

"They are down their hurry!" Tokkori said. Brock and Misty were walking then Noctowl flew down "Hey that's Ash's Noctowl!" Misty said "Alright Noctowl lead the way!" Brock said as they followed noctowl to the castle

 **Back at the Castle**

Team Rocket and King Dedede have completed their machine "It's now complete! King Dedede said "Kirby is done for now" Escargoon said "Pikachu is ours now…" Meowth said they all laughed manically

 **Outside the Castle**

Ash was hoping Noctowl would not take so long "Ash!" someone called out, Ash then saw his friends "Misty, Brock!"Ash called out

"Brock, Misty I like you to meet Tiff, Tuff and Kirby." Ash said "Hi" Tiff and Tuff said, "Poyo!" Kirby said "It's a pleasure to meet you guys" Brock said "Togeprii!" Togepi said "hey togepi say hi to Kirby!" Misty said as Kirby was curios "Poyo?" Kirby said "Togeprii!" Togepi said "Togepi!" Kirby said "So Ash where are we?" Misty said "We are in a world called Dreamland" Ash said but as soon he was done talking a huge robot showed up "What's that!?" Brock said

"Prepare for trouble" Jessie said "Make it Double!" James said "To Protect Dreamland from Devastation" Escargoon said "To unite all cappy people with in our kingdom!" King Dedede said "To Denouce the evils of Truth and Love" Jessie said "To extend our reach to the stars above" James said "Jessie, James, Dedede, Escargoon!" they all said "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie said "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said "Meowth that's right!" Meowth said "Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" the gang said "That's team rocket?" Tiff said "Did they really need to do the motto?" Tuff said "Poyo?" Kirby questioned "What's going on here?!" Misty said "Well you see twerps King Dedede and Escargoon wanted to get rid Kirby, so we helped him build this giant robot" Meowth said "Yeah and it did not cost me one single penny!" Dedede said

"Now let's quit yapping and start grabbing" Meowth said as a giant hand grabbed Pikachu "Pikachu!" Ash said "Pika!" Pikachu cried but a sword striked the grabber dropping Pikachu "Pikaaa!" Pikachu cried "Don't worry I'll save you" Ash said "Alright who was the wise guy who cut our hand off!?" Jessie said. The masked knight landed perfectly on foot, "Those who try to steal from other shall not be allowed to get away" Meta Knight said

"Meta Knight!" Tiff said "Meta Knight?" Ash questioned "Say who is that masked guy?" Meowth said "That's Meta Knight!" King Dedede said angrily

"Kabu, send the Warp Star!" Tiff said "Warp Star" Kabu said as the Warp Star went to help Kirby and Pikachu "Alright Pikachu jump onto Noctowl!" Ash commanded Pikachu. Pikachu then jumped onto Noctowl and flew to the robot

Kirby got on the Warp Star and helped Pikachu "Ash, aim at Kirby's mouth. Electricity is a robot's weakness" Meta knight explain "Alright! Pikachu Aim your thunderbolt at Kirby!" Ash said

"Kirby once Pikachu thunderbolts suck it up!" Tiff said "huh?!" Misty and brock questioned "Did she say suck up Pikachu's thunderbolt? Meowth said

"Pikachuu!" Pikachu aimed the electric attack at Kirby, he then sucked up the electricity and transformed into Spark Kirby "It copied Pikachu's ability!" Brock said "By absorbing Pikachu's thunderbolt Kirby was able to become Spark Kirby." Meta Knight said "Say Kirby changed his type!" James said "No he Became Spark Kirby!" Escargoon said "So that means whatever he sucks up hill probably become an element!" Meowth said

"Alright Tiff ready?" Ash asked "You bet!" Tiff said "DOUBLE THUNDERBOLT" They both said "Pikachu!" Kirby and Pikachu said as they shocked the robot Team rocket, King Dedede and Escargoon were screaming in pain the robot blasted them up into the sky

"Uh… why are we going up in the sky?" Dedede asked "This happens to us everytime we fail." Meowth replied "I guess that explains why you're called team rocket." Escargoon said "Looks like team rocket is blasting off again!" they all said

"Well it looks we won't be seeing Dedede or Escargoon for a while" Tuff said

It was evening and Ash and the gang were ready to go back to their home world "Well it was fun hanging out with you Kirby" Ash said "Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he handed Kirby a picture of himself "Pika" Kirby asked "It's a Picture of Pikachu!" Tiff said "Now please don't tell anybody that pokemon exist ok." Misty said "We promise to keep that a secret" Meta Knight said "Great well Pikachu I guess we should go into the portal and head home" Ash said, Kirby waved goodbye as the portal started to disappear. Kirby looked at the picture of Pikachu and he will never forget his partner


End file.
